my other self and me
by laughannie711
Summary: Lee wakes up to find that he has another personality following him everywhere. Sakura is the only one who can see it. What crazieness will occur? read and find out! MuahHAHAHAAHA! sakulee, leesaku
1. Chapter 1

Just so everyone knows… I was eating cookies while I wrote this so it may be sugar induced writing. And what I mean by that it… a bit crazy. But at least I wasn't having ice cream or this would have just been well… The very depths of my insane mind released. My friend Nawal knows what I'm like when I have ice cream and sugar and stuff so she knows what I'm saying. So I am here by dedicating this story to her! WOOT!

Lee was training alone today because his teammates were all busy and Gai Sensei was having another youthful fight with is rival Kakashi. Lee was frustrated because he had just lost another match against Neji. So he was training extra hard to become stronger in order to beet him next time. He was angry, but being Rock Lee, he would never show it. It just wasn't in him to hold a grudge, or be upset with anyone for that matter. So he took his anger out on the training post in front of him. That is until he tripped.

He woke up with a headache. He slowly put his hand to his head to try and ease the pain. Then he noticed that there was someone standing in front of him. His vision was still a bid blurred so he couldn't make out who it was exactly. What he could see was that whoever it was, was looking straight down and shaking his head.

"You're such an idiot sometimes… always pushing yourself to the limit."

Lee didn't say anything. His vision was still slightly off. It had to be, because what he was seeing just could **not** be real.

"Wh-...Who are you?" asked Lee with a shriek

"What the hell!? You don't recognize me!?" He shouted sarcastically with a smirk

"I…you…you are…" Lee couldn't answer. His eyes widened with shock.

"I'm you…you dumb ass." He had an evil looking smile on his face now.

"B-but you…you are not me! I am me!" Lee gestured wildly while he spoke.

"Huh… you really are stupid. Just like that psycho Gai."

Lee looked the person up and down. It was like looking into a mirror. It was an exact copy of himself, but instead of his green jumpsuit, this other boy's was black.

Everything started to go black. Lee fainted again. Then something felt cold.

"Wake up loser!" the Lee look alike poured a large bucket of icy water on top of Lee.

"COLD!" Lee shouted. But to his surprise, he was suddenly warm again. He looked down at himself only to notice that he wasn't wet. He looked back up to the smirking boy above him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?!" He couldn't help but scream. This was getting rather strange.

"You really don't know? Sheesh! Fine, I guess I'll have to spell it out for you." He looked annoyed at this point. But continued to explain anyway.

"Please do so because I am very confused!" Lee screamed.

"Of course you are. I am your other personality." He smirked again.

"My…my what?" Lee turned around to see if he had landed on a rock or something when he fell over. He had to have hit his head because he was obviously going insane.

"Your-Other- Per-Son-Ality… you dope. I'm everything you wont be."

"But I do not have another personality! I am SANE!!"

"Well obviously not. Or I wouldn't be hear would I?"

"Why _ARE_ you here?" Lee stood up and looked at the other boy in the eye.

"Well you never let me out so I decided that I needed come out myself."

"Out of where!?!"

"Out of that pathetic excuse of a brain that's inside your head."

Lee was silent for a moment, trying to collect all of the information that was being given to him.

"So…you are my other personality, and you are here because I never allow you to show… In other words… I have finally lost my sanity." Said Lee calmly.

"Basically."

"…" Lee looked emotionless.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Lee ran in circles around his training ground screaming while his other self looked annoyed staring off into the distance. The screaming was beginning to annoy him so he decided this had to stop.

"STOP SCREAMING YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!!!"

Lee stopped and turned to the other boy.

"How can you get a headache if you are just a figment of my imagination."

"…Well…. I…Shut up!"

Lee was calming down now and had a few questions for this person claming to be his other personality.

"So let me see if I understand what is happening here… You are like…the mean Rock Lee? Who uses contractions when he speaks and says every cruel thought that comes to your mind?" Lee asked.

"Yup."

"And you do not like Gai Sensei or anyone else?"

"Yup."

"And how do you feel about youth?"

"It's stupid…much like you."

"…THAT IS JUST WRONG!!!" Lee was appalled at this.

"_Sigh_" The other boy was becoming quite frustrated.

"But wait… if you insult me… does that not mean you are insulting yourself, since you are me?"

"……………….SHUT UP!"

Lee chuckled a bit. He was oblivious to the fact that he just out smarted himself.

"So you and I are like ying and yang right?"

"Yup."

"SO THEN I SHALL CALL YOU… ANTI-LEE!!!" he shouted.

"…Whatever."

Suddenly both of thier stomachs growled at the same time.

"Your hungry Lee." Anti-Lee stated coldly.

"Yes that would be true. I think I am in the mood for Ramen! Let us go!" said Lee.

Lee led the way to the restaurant with a large smile on his face while Anti- Lee following close behind with an uninterested frown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Five minutes later, the two boys arrived at the restaurant and sat down. That was when they noticed that Naruto was sitting on the stool next to them slurping down a bowl of beef ramen as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Hey Lee!" said Naruto with a mouth full of food.

"Hello Naruto!" said Lee as he took the bowl of food he had just ordered from the man across the counter.

"Great, now we get to sit next to mister 'I'm ganna be the next Hokage!'" said Anti-Lee sarcastically.

Lee quickly turned around to glare at is other self.

"That was very rude of you to say! Apologize to Naruto!"

"Um…Lee? …Who are you talking to?" asked Naruto, confused and a little frightened by Lee's sudden outburst that seemed directed at an empty seat.

Lee turned back to Naruto and raised an eyebrow. He turned back to Anti-Lee and whispered to him.

"Can he not see you?" he asked as quietly as possible.

"No you moron… only you can see me."

"Ah." Said Lee as he turned back around to face Naruto.

"Lee? Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

Lee was suddenly very nervous. He didn't want Naruto to go around telling people that he talks to himself.

"Of course! What would make you think I was not okay?!? I am perfectly fine! No problems here! Lee laughed nervously.

"Smooth." Said Anti-Lee.

Naruto blinked.

"Oh…Okay then!" yelped Naruto with a huge fox like grin.

Lee sighed and Anti-Lee broke out in laughter.

"Man this kid really is an idiot!" He said wiping away a tear.

They continued to eat in silence. Except for Anti-Lee who was making random insults about everything and anything around him. This was starting to frustrate the usually up beat and optimistic Lee. Lee growled.

"You sure nothings wrong?" asked Naruto with concern once again entering his voice.

Lee stood up and handed his money to the man who was beginning to give him worried looks behind the counter. Then he turned back to Naruto, putting a fake smile on his face.

"I am fine. Thank you Naruto." Lied Lee. Lee hated to lie, but it seemed that he had to at this point.

"Well okay… but if you need to talk to anyone you know where to find me."

"I know…Thank you…I think I just need to get a little rest." This was true. He was exhausted from all that was happening. Who knows, maybe Anti-Lee will go away after a nap.

Lee began his walk back home to his lonely apartment, eager to fall asleep. Anti-Lee followed behind with the usual frown. Once they arrived, Lee could already feel his eyelids growing heavy. He opened the door and removed his shoes so he wouldn't drag in any unwanted dirt. He glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already 8:30. He had been training since 7 that morning. He slowly trudged across the room and collapsed on the couch. The last thing he saw was Anti-Lee plopping down on the chair across the room before he fell into a much-needed deep sleep.

He awoke with the sun the next morning and before he even opened his eyes, he stood up and stretched. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced over at the empty chair where Anti-Lee had been. He smiled when he noticed that he was not there.

'I guess it was only a nightmare.' He thought to himself.

He was about to make his way to the bathroom to wash up for the day when he heard a **very** familiar voice. His own.

"So you finally decided to get up." Said the voice from behind him.

Lee slowly turned to look at Anti-Lee in the eyes.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"Hey I'm having way to much fun to go now." Said Anti-Lee with a smirk.

Lee groaned in frustration and turned to head to the bathroom.

"You stay out here please, and I will be right back."

"Whatever…"

Lee walked into the bathroom to carry out his daily routine. He crossed the hall to his room to dress and then came back out quickly. Grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl in his kitchen on the way back to his living room.

"Let us go." He said, right before taking a big bite into his pear.

"So what… are we going to that stupid training ground again?"

"Not right now… I think I need to relax a bit today." Said Lee.

Anti-Lee snorted. "So where are we going then?" asked Anti-Lee.

"I think I will take a walk to the bridge."

They walked threw the village silently after that. Lee smiled as he soaked up the environment around him. He did his best to ignore the frowning boy behind him. A few minutes later, they had made it to the bridge. Lee leaned over the railing to get a better look at the sparkling water. Anti-Lee sat on the floor beside him and looked out over the distance, bored. Lee took in the beautiful scenery.

"Is this lake not stunning?" Lee asked looking down at Anti-Lee with a smile and pointing in the direction of the lake.

"It's only water."

Lee ignored him and turned back to the lake.

Meanwhile, Sakura was making her way to that very same bridge in an effort to clear her thoughts. She was currently at war with 'inner Sakura' about anything that came to mind. Ironically enough, the subject at the moment was Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

'No way do I like Lee!' thought Sakura to herself.

'Oh just except it will yah! You like him and you know it!' shouted inner Sakura.

'No! I can't like him! I'm in love with Sasuke! … Aren't I?

'You don't love him anymore! He left you, he left Naruto, and he left the entire village! You can never love him the same way that you used too after he hurt you like that! He broke your heart! And who was always there to pick up the pieces?'

"Lee…" she whispered out loud.

'That's right! And you know you love him for it!' inner Sakura continued to scream.

'But…but …I can't be in love with him! I mean, just look at him!'

'So what if he's not the most handsome man alive! He's always loved you, he's always protected you, he's always there for you when you need him, the list go's on! Oh and on top of all of that, you saw his muscles through that suit of his! Now that's hot!' inner Sakura looked wistful.

Sakura had a blush on her face.

'I just don't know what to think anymore…hey wait… is that him?' thought Sakura, nearing the bridge.

'Oh yeah that is him! Go tell him you love him!' Shouted inner Sakura

Sakura's blush grew but she shook it off. She started running towards Lee.

"Hey Lee!" shouted Sakura, smiling and waving while still running to him.

She came to a stop next to him and tried to catch her breath.

He turned to her and smiled.

"Hello Sakura! How are you today?" he asked, honestly interested.

Anti-Lee leaned back from behind Lee to look at Sakura.

"Well she sure is looking hot today… Go ahead Lee! Make out with her!" He smirked up at Lee.

Lee turned a bright red and tried not to turn around to scold his other self so that he wouldn't scare Sakura away by yelling at thin air.

He looked away from her so she couldn't see his blush, so he didn't notice the mix of emotions that was over coming Sakura's face.

She looked flattered, confused, pissed, and terrified at the same time.

She was staring directly at the smirking Anti-Lee sitting on the floor. Her eyes then widened with extreme bewilderment and a bit of fear.

'HOLY CRAP THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!' shouted inner Sakura at the top of her lungs.

Lee looked horrified. For a second there, everything behind Sakura went black and then a bigger version of Sakura with a white outline screamed something. He was stunned for a moment then he decided to ask.

"Sakura…what was that?" he said still staring wide-eyed at where inner Sakura once was. Sakura continued to do the same at where Anti-Lee was. She ignored his question and asked one of her own.

"Lee…who…. who is that?" She asked pointing a very shaky finder in Anti-Lee's direction.

"It would seem that she an see me, Lee." Anti-Lee stated matter-of-factly.

Lee turned around to look at Anti-Lee, and then spun back around to look at Sakura who was still pointing at Anti-Lee.

"Sakura…" Lee didn't know exactly what to say.

She relaxed a bit and turned back to Lee.

"Lee… why are there two of you?"

Lee started to grin a huge goofy smile.

"So you can see him too! That is good because I thought I was going insane! But if you can see him than I must be okay!" Lee shouted, extremely relieved.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!' Shouted inner Sakura while pulling at her hair.

Once again, Lee's eyes widened at the site of inner Sakura. This time, Anti-Lee noticed too and did the same.

"Sa- Sakura? What was that?" Lee asked.

"What?" Over the years, Sakura became used to inner Sakura's outbursts and didn't realize that it was 'her' they were asking about.

"It looked like a bigger, black and white version of you labeled 'Inner Sakura'…and it just screamed."

Sakura looked nervous.

"You…you saw that?"

"Of course I saw it! It was right there In front of me!" said Lee. Anti-Lee nodded as Lee explained.

Sakura looked from Lee, to the other Lee, who were both staring at her, waiting for an answer. The two of them blinked at the exact same time. This was all way too much for her. Then everything went black and she hit the ground with a thud.

"SAKURA!" yelped Lee kneeling down beside her to make sure she wasn't hurt. Anti-Lee sighed and rolled his eyes at the action.

About five minutes later, Sakura woke up rubbing the newly formed bump on her head. She opened her eyes to see a very concerned looking Lee kneeling over her. Lee gave her a worried smile.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Le-Lee is that you? What happened?"

Anti walked up and looked down at her.

"You fainted." He said uncaringly.

Sakura shot strait up, causing Lee to jump back a bit.

"Lee!?! Who is that!?! And how come you can see Inner Sakura!?!" shouted Sakura, flailing her arms while she spoke.

"I will explain who this is, if you tell me who 'inner Sakura' is." Stated Lee.

"Okay." She said, trying to calm her self down a bit.

"You first." Said Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Two very long and detailed explanations later.

"So let me see if I understand this." Started Sakura. "You hit your head while you were training, and then woke up to find that you had another personality hanging around you, and he is your bad side?"

"Yes." Said Lee with a nod.

"And no one else can see him except for me and you."

"Yes that would be correct." Said Lee.

"I guess it takes a crazy person to be able to understand one." Said Ant-Lee with a smirk.

Sakura and Lee both glared at him.

"And I can see 'inner Sakura', who is basically your other personality, just like Anti-Lee is mine." Stated Lee.

"I suppose that's right." Said Sakura.

'Yes! Now that he can see me, I can finally tell Lee myself' Shouted inner Sakura punching the air in triumph.

"Don't. You. Dare. Said Sakura threw clenched teeth.

"Tell me what?" asked Lee curiously.

"Nothing!" shouted Sakura with a blush developing on her face.

'Oh there's something.' Said inner Sakura with an evil looking smile.

"I can tell this is going to be good." Said Anti-Lee with an equally evil smirk growing across his face.

"Not it's not!" Shouted Sakura angrily at Anti-Lee.

Lee watched Sakura as she began to pant nervously. He was puzzled. 'What will be good?' he thought to himself.

Inner Sakura was back. 'Hey Lee…'

Sakura was panicking.

"I'll kill you!" she hissed to her inner self.

'You can't kill me!' laughed inner Sakura.

Sakura was fuming. Anti-Lee was smiling wickedly. And Lee was confused.

"Um…Sakura?" said Lee.

Sakura turned to him quickly and her blush spread. Her inner self better not say anything.

'Lee…' started inner Sakura.

Lee turned to her.

"Yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

'Sakura is…'

"LEE DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!!" Shouted Sakura.

Lee immediately covered his ears in an attempt to obey his Sakura angle.

Anti-Lee ran up and pulled Lee's arms back down to his sides.

"Continue." Said Anti-Lee with a grin.

Lee was angry with his Anti-self and tried to escape from his grip but couldn't.

Sakura looked afraid.

'SAKURA IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!' Yelled inner Sakura with a smile.

Sakura's blush now covered her entire face but she said nothing.

Lee, still being held by Anti-Lee, stood completely still and wide eyed at inner Sakura who just smiled bigger.

'Oh and she thinks your muscles are sexy.' She added.

Lee blushed and Anti-Lee burst out laughing.

Sakura looked like she was about to die of embarrassment.

Anti-Lee stopped laughing after a while and released Lee from his hold.

Lee stayed completely still. Then he took a deep breath and walked over to Sakura.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She said quietly, closing her eyes so she couldn't see his face.

"Well Lee, now's your chance! If you don't make out with her than I will." Said Anti-Lee maliciously.

"Be quiet! How dare you insult Sakura! I will not let you touch her!" yelled Lee.

"Hey man, I am a part of you, and I know what you want right now so just kiss her!" Said Anti-Lee getting annoyed.

Lee blushed again.

'Just do it Lee! Sakura wants you too! Trust me!' said inner Sakura.

Lee turned to Sakura and looked at her in the eyes. She looked right back. He inched toward her slowly; both of them closed their eyes and allowed their lips to touch softly. It seemed like it would last forever.

As Lee and Sakura kissed, Anti-Lee and inner Sakura both looked at each other with matching evil smiles. Both of them faded away unnoticed.

As the two separated, they looked deeply into the others eyes, only seeing love. They were both some how aware that they would never have to deal with those pests again. And that made them smile.

They walked the dirt road back to town holding hands and laughing at nothing at all.

The sugar wore off and I am tired! I'm going to bed. Sorry that story was so wired but I had fun writing it. Nighty night!


End file.
